Study Break
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: Pointless, plotless one-shot. Alex tries to motivate a frustrated Mitchie to study for her History final.


**A/N: Warning: This one-shot has absolutely _NO_ point or even a real plot. The girls don't actually have "relations" so it's not rated M.**

**I don't know why I wrote this. It started on the way to one of my classes and I just couldn't stop rambling. There's nothing really to say other than, yes. I do know that this, by far, isn't one of my best.**

**I really just said whatever came to mind with this, so there's are a lot of repetition, but I'm trying to save my better writing for the multi-chapter stuff.**

**I hope you enjoy this story in spite of itself anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate finals week <em>so <em>much!" Mitchie burst out in anger, throwing her pencil down onto the textbook in front of her. She stood up from the desk in the bedroom and sulked into the kitchen of her small apartment she shared with her girlfriend.

"Mitch, get back in there. This is the 4th 'study break' you've taken in an hour. Stop procrastinating." Alex was seated at the tiny kitchen table, reading a magazine.

"I'm just getting some water. Don't get your panties in a bunch, miss all-four-of-my-classes-gave-their-finals-a-week-early."

"Hey, it's not my fault my professors wanted to have us finish before the semester was over. You should have taken my sociology class like I told you." Alex raised her hands in defense.

"You should have taken my sociology class, blah blah blah..." Mitchie mocked her girlfriend.

"Would it help if I was in there with you?" Alex knew it wouldn't but she wanted to cheer Mitchie up.

"All right. But you have to be really strict, okay? If I start to get distracted, you have to yell at me or something." Mitchie agreed after some thought. After getting her glass of water, she made her way back into the room, with Alex behind her, dragging in a chair so she could sit.

Mitchie sat back at the desk and leaned forward, putting her elbows on either side of the History book. Alex leaned to the right so her head was resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. The two girls perused the book in absolute silence for a half hour, occasionally playing with each other's hands in their laps.

Mitchie began to slump forward but caught herself and jolted upright again.

"That's it. I can't do this." She said in frustration.

"Yes, you can. You just have to buckle down." Alex rubbed Mitchie's thigh to sooth her.

"Studying is the worst thing in the world. There's a reason they say it's the words 'student' and 'dying' put together." Mitchie groaned.

Alex slightly turned in her seat and wrapped both of her arms around the other girl's shoulders, burning her face in the crook of Mitchie's neck.

"Please, just try. You need to pass this class, Mitch." She whispered with her eyes closed, comfortingly placing a soothing kiss just below her girlfriend's jawline. In return, Mitchie placed her arm around Alex's waist and ran small circles with her thumb, breathing out a quiet "all right."

The two stayed like that in comfortable silence, coming down from the stress, when a lightbulb went off in Alex's head.

"Hey, I have an idea." Alex pulled away, smiling.

"Hearing you say that never ends well..." Mitchie joked.

"Oh, shut up." Alex lightly slapped her shoulder, "If you study for a half hour and answer my pop quiz question, I'll give you 10 minutes of uninterrupted sexy-time."

Mitchie thought about the proposition. 30 minutes...10 minutes...studying...getting into her girlfriend's pants... Decisions, decisions.

"Hmm... I guess that sounds fair. All right." Mitchie nodded.

"Sweet. Okay, I'm gonna leave the room. See you in a half hour." Alex got up and shot Mitchie a wink as she exited the room and closed the door. Mitchie sighed and returned her attention to the boring text in front of her.

* * *

><p>Some time later, after an eternity staring at the same 2 pages but not thinking of anything except the sweet reward to come, Mitchie tiredly rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.<p>

As she was stretching her legs outward, she felt a pair of hands run over her shoulders and down her front, finishing with a hug around her upper torso.

"Why, hello there do i get a study break already?" Mitchie looked up and saw Alex's upside down face smiling back at her. Alex leaned down and enveloped Mitchie's lower lip in between her own in a yin-yang, Spiderman-style lip lock. Mitchie let out an involuntary moan, which cued Alex to break the kiss, only for a second, so she could make her way in front of her girlfriend's seat. Mitchie knew the glory that was about to happen and excitedly pushed her chair out a bit more so the two would have enough space for whatever was about to go down.

Alex climbed into Mitchie's lap and put her hands on the back of the chair to keep steady. Straddling her girlfriend, Alex reattached their lips as Mitchie held her waist so she wouldn't fall. As the making out became more heated, Mitchie's hands roamed south and she gave Alex's backside a gentle squeeze, to which Alex hummed and pulled away.

With her breathing still heavy, Alex trailed kisses down from Mitchie's lips to her jaw, to her neck, and finally stopped just before her collarbone.

"Mmm, Mitchie?" Alex spoke up.

"Yeah?" Mitchie responded, lost in the pleasure of Alex's ministrations.

"What year... Did the... Battle of Hastings... Start?" Alex asked in between neck kisses.

Mitchie was a bit confused at first, but wracked her brain anyway. Trying to think past the incredibly sexy girl on top of her, she dug into her memory, which she realized was void of any Hastings information.

"Uhh..." She hesitated, "...18...24?..."

Alex pulled away and looked at her girlfriend almost in horror.

"Mitchie!"

"What?"

"1824? That's not even close!"

"Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't." Alex pushed herself back into Mitchie's embrace, heatedly kissing her, then stood up as she was pulling away, "Reread the chapter and then we'll talk."

Mitchie almost threw her book across the room out of pure, sexual frustration. Alex closed the door and meandered to the couch in front of her, facing the television. She turned it on and left Mitchie to study, occasionally calling into the room to check up on her.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Mitchie had finally stopped groaning out complaints through the door almost every half hour. It was 11:00 PM and Alex decided to suggest that the two go to bed.<p>

"Hey, Mitch?" Alex turned the TV off and began walking to the door after not receiving an answer.

Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend asleep, tucked neatly into the bed. On her desk, the History textbook and Mitchie's notebook were neatly closed and stacked on top of one another. Alex quietly changed into her PJ's and went into the bathroom to wash up. After that, she climbed into the right side of the bed and pressed the front of her body up to the back of Mitchie's, snaking her left arm around the sleeping girl's waist. Mitchie stirred and hummed as she turned over to snuggle close to Alex.

"I just studied so hard... What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"I know, baby. It's 11:15. Go to sleep. Your final will be over with tomorrow." Alex ran her fingers through Mitchie's hair a couple times before pulling her close and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mitchie woke up at 7:30 and readied herself for the test, leaving Alex still sleeping on the bed. After downing a quick bowl of cereal, she tiptoed back into the bedroom, over to the bed, leaned over, and gave Alex a light kiss on the forehead. There was a knock on the front door and Mitchie opened it to reveal her friend, Caitlyn, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, ready to take on the upcoming exam.<p>

"Ready to go?" She asked cheerily.

"Yep. Let me just lock up." Mitchie reached into her coat pocket to retrieve her keys.

"Mitch, you're only gonna be gone for an hour."

"I know, but Alex is in there. I'd feel more comfortable." Mitchie turned the key, locking the door, and walked with Caitlyn to the campus a block away.

* * *

><p>One hour after she left, Mitchie flew through the front door, startling Alex, who was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and eating a slice of toast.<p>

"Where's my computer?" Mitchie sped around the tiny apartment, not remembering where she left her laptop.

"It's on your desk, where you left it. What's going on?" Alex asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden excitement.

"We took the test in the computer lab and all the scores were e-mailed to us as soon as we finished." Mitchie called out from the bedroom. She opened her laptop and almost burst at the seams waiting for the computer to boot up. She hastily logged into her e-mail. Mitchie opened her new message and her eyes widened upon reading the score.

Alex looked up, slightly to the right of the TV set in front of her, when she heard rushed footsteps from inside the bedroom growing louder. Mitchie stopped right at the doorstep. She had to hold onto the frame in order to keep herself from falling through.

"82!" She exclaimed with a giant smile.

"Oh my god, 82?" Alex perked up as Mitchie nodded. She leaped up from the couch and tackled the other girl with such force, that Mitchie fell back into a sitting position on the bed, with Alex standing between her legs in a celebratory kiss. Alex put her hands on Mitchie's shoulders and pulled away, "That's really great, Mitch. I'm proud of you. You want to cash in on our deal? We never got to finish." She whispered.

Suddenly dazed by her girlfriend's sensual tone, Mitchie could only breath out a faint "yeah" before attaching her lips to Alex's pulse point on her neck. Things were getting hot and heavy when Alex separated herself.

"Wait, wait, wait wait..."

Mitchie looked at Alex, confused as to why she paused.

"...Battle of Hastings?" Alex smirked. Mitchie brought Alex in close and brought her lips to an awaiting ear, giving it a kiss before whispering.

"...1066." Mitchie purred, inwardly screaming for Alex's next move. Knowing her girlfriend all too well, Alex made sure to pause for as long as possible until she decided Mitchie was suffering.

"Lie down." Alex pushed down on Mitchie's shoulders and sat on her thighs, ready to give her the congratulations of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry haha I don't know why I wrote this. I <em>really<em> wanted to get something up.**

**Sorry that this had no point, for any errors, and if you didn't like it.**

**I _am_ going to try and write for TBI and WGSM? now. I need to get those finished soon.**

**Thanks for reading and if you _do _feel like letting me know what you thought, that's greatly appreciated!**


End file.
